


Praise and Punishment

by Filthy_For_Heichou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dom!MC, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Femdom!MC x Yoosung, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_For_Heichou/pseuds/Filthy_For_Heichou
Summary: Yoosung has a hard time concentrating on LOLOL with MC's incessant teasing which leads to spanking and eventually pegging with lots and lots of praise. Followed by some fluffy aftercare and cuddling.





	Praise and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Femdom!MC and Yoosung :3 The title of this was kind of inspired by Pride and Prejudice aesthetically, and the two word just go together so nicely. I had originally intended this to be all together, but I’ve decided to split it up into two parts instead since this reached just under 2000 words already and I have a lot more to finish.

Yoosung was sat at his computer desk playing LOLOL, furiously clicking his mouse and smashing the keyboard, headset only half on his head, one headphone propped up and away from his right ear. MC on the other hand, was sat in his lap, arms looped around his shoulder, legs hanging off the opposite side of the computer chair. Her chin resting on his right shoulder, completely focused on the handheld gaming device in her hands. Her thumbs and forefingers clicked the buttons just as furiously as Yoosung was playing his own game, the occasional _yes _or groan escaping her pink lips.__

__

__Her breaths sounds occasionally tickled the skin on Yoosung’s neck, only sometimes distracting him from his raging. When MC let out a particular whine, Yoosung found himself unable to focus on his game for several minutes, shifting just slightly as his jeans grew uncomfortable. She pretended not to notice, but pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck where it met his shoulder and grinned when he let out an uneven breath. Still, she continued playing, ignoring the growing bulge in Yoosung’s pants. He shifted again, and attempted to continue playing LOLOL. She repeated the action several times, and he grew more and more distracted, breath hitching and she continued to ignoring her boyfriend’s growing arousal. She repeated the action, this time nibbling the skin softly and he let out a whine “MC~! You can’t keep doing that if I’m going to be playing this~” She held back a giggle and responded with a drawn out hum, as though she had no idea what he was referring to. _“MC~! Pleeease stop teasing me~!” _he whined again as she gently sucked his skin, leaving a faint hickey, and his hips involuntarily bucked up against her.___ _

____ _ _

____“Oooh~ What a naughty boy~ You should really pay attention to your game Yoosungie~!” She purred. He whined again, still tapping away at the keys on his keyboard, although a bit distracted, lacking the intensity which he’d began with initially. Absently, she continued playing her game, focusing her attention more on the way Yoosung was breathing beneath her, the occasional swear under his breath becoming more frequent as she sucked and nibbled his pale skin. She rocked her hips once, feeling Yoosung’s cock stiffening slightly beneath her. She smirked against his skin as he yelled “fuck!” the lack of tapping indicating that he’d died. “Yoosungie~! You stopped playing your game~” She teased, pausing her game before leaning back to look at him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____His cheeks were dusted in peak, skin slick with a layer of sweat, mouth parted as he heaved in air. “Oooh~? Look at you Yoosungie~! Your face is so pretty and pink~” She continued to tease him and giggled. He blushed darker, refusing to make eye-contact, and then she continued speaking. “Yoosung,” She began, voice now devoid of the joking tone, “You stopped playing your game. Do you know what that means?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He shook his head, still not looking at her. “Yoosung, look at me.” He obeyed, pupils blown wide. “Why did you stop? I told you to keep playing. Why did you disobey me Yoosungie~?” He visibly swallowed, mouth opening and closing twice before he attempted a response. “I—I didn’t mean to… I just—I can’t focus right now~” He whined out, embarrassed and nervous that she was looking at him so intently without the grin she had moments ago. “Hmm… Do you know what happens to little boys who don’t listen to the rules?” she asked him, a dark tone in her voice._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I—I don’t… I don’t know—I….” He stammered out, no longer able to look her in the eyes. She hummed, deep in thought for a moment. “Is that so Yoosung? You know that doesn’t count as an answer.” She said sweetly, voice betraying the dark expression on her face and her demeanor. She hooked her index finger under his chin, thumb gently rubbing a small circle on his jaw. “That’s the third time you’ve disobeyed me tonight Yoosungie~” She murmured, “What do you suppose we should do about that to correct your behaviour, hmmm~?”  
He forced his eyes back on hers, afraid of what consequences would follow if he did not. “Yoosungie~ if you promise to be a good boy I’ll let you pick your punishment tonight~” She purred at him with a roll of her hips. He moaned loudly, eyes just barely closing. “Look at me Yoosung. You need to pick something~”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I—I guess… Um… You could sp—spank me over your knees?” He stammered out, to which she hummed to herself, deep in thought, answered after a pause. “Okay~!” she said with a grin, hopping up off his lap, depositing her handheld gaming device on the desk behind her, skipping over to his bed with a hop in her step. He reluctantly got up to follow her, keeping his eyes off her ass that hung just below his t-shirt she’d borrowed. He swallowed, realizing that she probably wasn’t even wearing panties and that her nipples showed through the thin material of the shirt she was wearing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She plopped herself down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs for a moment. He approached her and was half a foot away when one of MC’s legs glided up his leg, up his inner thigh, gasping softly as she wiggled her toes against his stiffened cock.  
“Nuh uh Yoosungie~ You’re gonna have to lose those clothes~” She purred, leaving him a stuttering mess. “B—b—But MC~! I can’t~!” She looked up at him, grin quickly falling from her face. “Oh? I don’t think so. Lose the shirt and pants in that order. Right now.” He jumped at her words, before tearing his shirt off over his head, hands trembling and fumbling to undo the button and pull down the zipper on his uncomfortably tight jeans. “Hurry up Yoosungie~!” She purred, grinning at how nervous and shy he’d quickly become. His hands shook as he slowly lowered his jeans, and despite how embarrassed he was, he refused to look away from MC’s cool eyes. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her face lit up darkly as she saw the particular under garments he’d chosen—the pair of nice, yet simple, black lace panties MC had kindly gifted him, complete with a ruffled bow on the back where it dipped just lower than the crack of his ass. She purred at the sight, once again running her toes over his cock, admiring the sight of pre-cum shining through his panties.  
“My, my~ what a beautiful, naughty boy you are, Yoosungie~ such a naughty boy~!” Her words were sweet and Yoosung couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. She beckoned him with her finger, leg dropping and tapped her bare legs with her hands, both legs now hanging flat off the bed. “C’mere Yoousngie~ but leave on those panties~” He obeyed immediately, laying himself across her lap, ass in the air and he struggled to not rut his hips against her legs once he’d settled himself down. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She ran her hands over the swell of his ass, “Yoosungie, You’re going to count each spank out loud, got it?” She punctuated her question with a loud slap to his right as cheek. “One!” he cried out. “Oh~ what a good boy~! Keep it up and I’ll reward you really well~”  
Her hand followed the same motion to the other cheek “Two!” he said with a jolt, which was followed by a smack to the skin of his thighs under each ass cheek, each punctuated with him counting as instructed. By the time Yoosung was on number 50, he was a moaning mess, panties soaked with his pre-cum, it stuck to MC’s thighs, and she paused the spanking for a moment, her hand raw and sore. “You’re taking your punishment so well Yoosungie~ I was going to go until 100 but look how good you’re being Yoosungie~! Never once missing a number when counting~ such a good boy~!” she praised him, a shudder and moan running through his body in response to her praise. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yoosung~?” She prompted, he hummed in response, before clearing his throat, and answered “Yes?” his voice sounded so fucked out already. “C’mon, you can sit up now Yoosungie~ You’ve been _such a good boy for me. _” she purred. He turned as he sat up, sore ass resting on her legs, his own legs hanging off hers. She kissed both his cheeks, “You’re so so good for me Yoosung, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” She murmured softly before pecking his mouth. “I am?” he questions. She responds with a nod, kissing him deeply and slowly, moaning against his mouth. “Of course Yoosungie~! Such a good boy~” he moaned, shifting slightly in her lap, his ass uncomfortable but not in any serious pain.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want your reward now, Yoosungie? My good boy deserves it~” She asked, a genuine smile on her face as she looked at him. He nodded enthusiastically in response. “Good boy~” She purred. “But I need you to do something for me first~ Is that okay Yoosungie~?” she asked taking in his appearance, his flushed face, skin damp with sweat, eyes looking at her with adoration._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’m okay with anything, what is it MC?” “Well, Yoosungie, I’d very much like it if you could kneel on the floor, in front of the bed between my legs~” she explained sweetly, and he was swift to comply, getting up off the bed and doing exactly as she asked. “Good boy~” she said softly, ruffling his soft hair affectionately. Yoosung was practically vibrating with all the praise he was receiving, barely able to contain how content it was making him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Yoosungie~ If you’re so eager to please, why don’t you make me cum with your mouth, hmmm~? Be a very very good boy for me? Would you do that for me, Yoosungie~?” She said to him, looking down a the flustered and aroused mess Yoosung was becoming with each word of praise he heard. “Yes~! I’d very much like to be a good boy for you, MC! I’ll make you feel so good~” He says quickly with enthusiasm, nodding quickly as he spoke. He rested his hands softly on her knees, gently pulling them apart and left soft kisses along her inner thighs. She smiled down at him, letting him take his time. “Good boy” she says softly, a hand resting on his head, gently ruffling his hair as he continued. One hand moved from her knee to gently push the shirt she was wearing up over her hips, moaning against her as he discovered she was in fact not wearing panties, her cunt already dripping in anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______To be continued… ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave room for suspense and tension for my readers because I'm a sadist like that ;3 I'm not sure when part two will be up, it might be a bit of time because I have two writing requests to fill first. So while waiting for part two, look forward to a serial killer Saeyoung prompt request and a Yooran request, which will include Dom/sub content ^o^~<3


End file.
